I Love You
by pepsichick24
Summary: This is a mature story. It involves an OC Jessie, which is Eren's twin sister. Jessie has developed feelings for Erwin. What will happen when Erwin finds out? Read and see. I did not create this OC. This is a story gift by the way. ONE-SHOT Male X Female! Don't like, don't read. Please review!


Authors note: This is a gift for an awesome Attack on Titan fan page admin. This is a mature story. I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters. Admin, and others, please enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was back inside the walls at home base. They were all tired after a day of extensive cleaning. Someone had messed up horribly during a practice run through. It wasn't an ordinary mistake, it was such a severe mistake that if they were really on a mission, everyone would have died. All that cleaning was their punishment.

Jessie was furious at that guy, but she couldn't hold a grudge.

She was hanging out with the rest of the group. She was the only one yet to change out of her uniform. Jessie was busy talking to Sasha. They were both close friends. They talked about anything and everything. Even though Sasha wasn't the best soldier, she was a good listener. She knew all about Jessie's crush on Erwin.

Sasha would do all kinds of things to get him to notice her companion. For example, the situation that occurred earlier this morning. Everyone was in the mess hall in line getting their breakfast. Coincidently, Erwin happened to be in front of Jessie and Sasha was right behind her. She took the opportunity to push Jessie into the commander, so he would notice her. Of course she didn't like her friend doing those types of things, but she knew that Sasha meant well.

During middle of their conversation, Commander Erwin came up behind Jessie and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Jessie felt something touch her and she shrieked in fear. Sasha sat there laughing like crazy at her friends' expense.

Jessie quickly stood up from where she was sitting and turned around. As soon as she saw the blonde, she realized that she had made a fool of herself and started blushing.

She stood at attention and said, "Sorry, sir. I was startled by your sudden presence. Is there anything I can help you with?"

He replied, "It's quite alright cadet, and yes, I do need something. I need you to come with me for a moment".

Jessie stood there for a second dazed by his statement and then followed him. She kept up pace with his walk. While they were walking, she thought, "What does he need me for? Am I in trouble? Did my brother do something?"

Finally, he stopped, they were standing in front of his office.

He opened the door and said, "Follow me".

Of course, she did as she was told and followed in after him and closed the door.

He then walked over to his desk and sat down. He motioned in front of him and told her to sit.

She slowly walked over and did as she was told ,and took a chair and sat down.

Jessie was so nervous that she though her heart my stop. She was looking down at the ground unsure of herself.

Jessie immediately looked up when Erwin cleared his throat and said, "I brought you here because I needed to speak to you privately".

Her mouth instantly felt dry, but she spoke anyways. "Does this have to do with the possibility that I could be a titan shifter?"

The Commander softly spoke and said, "No, we have had Hanji run some tests and compared them to Eren's. We do not believe you are a titan shifter. You have as much determination and fight as he does, but we believe that you would have transformed into a titan by now if that were the case".

"Then why did you bring me here?", she asked nervously.

Erwin clasped his hands together on the desk and said, "I brought you here because I needed to ask you something."

"I needed to ask you if you are frightened by me."

Jessie replied, "Why would I be frightened of you, sir?"

He said, "You seem to act very skittish and uneasy around me. Even though I am your superior officer, you should be able to feel comfortable around me. And being your superior officer, you should be able to come to me about any of your problems. I know that we are soldiers, but it doesn't mean we don't have feelings of any sort".

She thought to herself, 'I see he picked up on my anxiousness when I am around him. I love him, how could I fear him?'

"I apologize that I made you feel that way. I am not scared of you, sir".

"Then please tell me why you are nervous around me, Jessie".

"I um, er, I don't know". She said this as she fidgeted around in her seat looking away from him.

Erwin sighed and said, "Are you attracted to me?"

Jessie eyes got impossibly wide and she snapped her head back to look at him. She couldn't read any emotion from his face, he was completely unperturbed.

She tried to keep herself from blushing, but she couldn't. Jessie knew that he could see her blush because her face felt extremely warm, which meant that her blush must have been obvious.

To her dismay, it was noticed by him.

He sighed once again and said, "I see how it is then. I do not think I've ever known a soldier to have affection for me".

Jessie didn't know how to respond. All she could do was sit there paralyzed with apprehension.

Erwin rose from where he was sitting and walked over to her and said while slightly smiling, "You are in luck because I have feelings for you too".

Before she could say anything, she was abruptly being kissed.

She definitely had not expected that.

The next few minutes went by like a blur and she was suddenly in his bedroom.

Erwin closed the door and then locked it and started to undress and Jessie did the same.

He delicately picked her up and placed her on his bed.

Jessie had not expected any of this, but glad it was happening.

Erwin climbed on top of her and leaned down to passionately kiss her.

She happily kissed him back with equal passion.

He then began to slowly kiss down her neck which caused her to moan.

He was pleased by this and then he started pleasuring her even more.

Erwin started kneading her breasts which really made her moan and beg for more.

He then leisurely roamed his hands over her body and moved lower.

Jessie thought she was in heaven when she felt his hand casually start pleasuring her on the inside. She moaned and groaned and pleaded for more. She could hardly stand all this teasing.

Erwin removed his hand which made her whimper at the sudden loss of stimulation.

He couldn't hold back any longer, so he slowly put his hardness inside her.

Jessie gasped at the sudden intrusion. She imagined it would hurt, but all she could feel was pleasure.

Erwin looked at her to make sure she was ready. The glazed over lust filled look on her face told him that she was.

He then began to forcefully thrust into her which made Jessie scream out in satisfaction.

He leaned down and began to tenderly kiss her once again while thrusting into her as hard as he could.

Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life while kissing him back.

She yelled out, "I can't last any longer!"

Erwin then began thrusting even harder and one more final thrust sent them both over the edge. They both cried out in pure ecstasy as they both came.

He savored the feeling right before he pulled out.

Then, Erwin laid down next to her while they both caught their breath.

He turned to face her and said, "I love you, Jessie".

She looked back at him and said, "I love you too, Erwin".

THE END


End file.
